1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to applicator roller systems which apply fluid to a plate cylinder in a rotary printing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that in roller units on sheet-fed printing presses the applicator rollers must be placed with a specific pressure against the plate cylinder for accurate transfer of ink, damping solution or varnish. At the same time the applicator rollers must also be adjustable in relation to the other rollers in contact with them in the roller unit.